Takara Samui
Takara Samui is one of the members of the Samui Clan, as well as one of the village leaders of Otogakure participating in its "reconstruction". Biography Background Takara, as with many children born and raised in the Samui Clan, was born into what was to be called "criminal elegance". Her mother and father, who served as leaders of the reconstruction movement of Otogakure as well as suppliers of merchandise produced from the clan, acted as her mentors in the syndicate. She was taught how to carry herself as a woman as well as a clan prodigy, learning the ways of both being a mastermind and combatant (when the time came for it). At the age of 14, she had already proved herself to be an efficient killer; in an attack on her as well as some other clan members by thieves, she was able to hold her own against them with one of her father's spears. She and the clan members struck down the thieves, and she was praised in particular because of her young age. Eventually, her parents were stricken with illness, yet continued to support the Samui's cause until Takara was at the age of 19, when they passed away peacefully. With Takara being one of the heads in control, she became the primary overseer for the invention and distribution of weapons and explosives. In an effort to conceal their activities of smuggling and illegally obtaining materials, Takara melded the smuggling within the legal activity of weapon production, making it difficult to discern the truth. With their presence bleeding into other lands, Takara also sent aids within these countries in order to negotiate settlements and deals. Eventually, she succeeded in making a treaty with Sunagakure in order for their protection due to Otogakure still being a developing village. Appearances Relationships Personality and Abilities Takara, despite her criminal status, keeps herself composed in a professional, polite, and gentle manner. She speaks in a calm and naturally controlled tone, giving a common impression that she thinks of herself as a mere common-lady. However, a method of switching her choice of words (from polite to blunt, and from gentle to threatening) while keeping this composure indicates that she is completely aware of her position as a clan head. While she does not hesitate to use violence and intimidation to keep both her subordinates in check and her enemies at bay, she commonly uses an encouraging and positively watchful attitude over the branch members. In this respect, she is viewed as the "mother" of the Samui Clan, given her status and social nature. When facing opponents in combat, Takara's weapon of choice is a cross-pronged spear. She keeps an excellent balance and natural fluidity with her movements and attacks, versatile enough to switch from offensive to defensive and back again in seconds. Takara does not rely on overpowering her opponent, but rather outmaneuvering and outsmarting them to tip odds in her favor. She also uses the long-range nature of her spear as another advantage, particularly against sword users. Her own immense speed and reflexes make her a worthy adversary for even the most skilled of ninja. Category:Female Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Criminal Category:Leaders